A God-Emperor's desire
by jhaynes0529
Summary: The Emperor of Mankind ends up in the JLA universe during the invasion while, unknown to himself, being reborn into the Star-Child. Yes, The Emperor is powerful in this story. But he will be weakened severely in some other parts. Pairings? I'm going with WW, but that depends on you readers, so vote. Yes, there will be challenges for GEOM, just wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

.**Location: Warhammer 40K Universe (W40K)**

The Emperor of Mankind was watching over humanity from every part of the galaxy, guiding Imperial ships through the warp and on occasion, giving his miracles to his people, and constantly fighting against foul daemons and the Gods of Chaos themselves. For ten thousand years he has been desperately trying to keep them from destroying humankind. He could hear their cruel laughter, mocking his attempts to protect his people. Every day, the Imperium lost more territory and blood to the likes of the Tyranids, Orks, Ruinous powers, Necrons, Dark Eldar and more. Every day, Guardsmen died in the millions, every day the tyranids devoured countless worlds as they approached Holy Terra. Every day, the Orks tore down planets too great to count; Necrons awakening, ready to harvest all life and the Chaos Gods preparing to take the universe for their own liking.

**"Your time is at an end Anathema, soon we will destroy you and your pathetic empire!"** Tzeentch said with glee, enjoying every moment of this.

**"I won't let you win".** The Emperor replied with fierce determination. He could hear Khorne promising he would turn all of his worlds, including Holy Terra herself red with blood; Nurgle elated that he would descend upon humanity with many plagues and diseases, tormenting them in their end days; Tzeentch over excited that his plans are coming to fruition, and finally Slaanesh promising him beyond pleasurable things if he just gave up.

The Dark Gods just continued laughing in their own arrogance and misgivings.

Suddenly, a rift in the warp appeared, and before the Chaos gods could do anything, the Emperor's body disappeared from the Golden Throne along with his mind and soul.

...

...

**Location: Justice League Animated Universe (JLAU)**

A man awoke on the floor of a mountain.

And then he took his first true breath in over ten thousand years.

The God-Emperor of Mankind looked around him and saw strange looking crafts flying through the sky. Then he saw even stranger looking individuals in colorful uniforms fighting the crafts. A woman with wings destroyed the crafts using a mace.

"Hawkgirl, what is she doing here?" A man in bat themed outfit asked. It reminded the Emperor of his son, Konrad Curze and his Traitor Space Marine Legion, the Night Lords.

"I called for her help, I will go and get them" A humanoid green skinned alien in blue tights with a cape replied as he soon joined by this Hawkgirl and man in red & blue tights, wearing an 'S' on his chest with a red cape; and another man glowing with a green uniform and a green lantern on his chest.

"Sorry about arriving late, had to deal with an uprising on Rigel 9." The man in green replied.

The individuals broke as they went on attacking the fighters.

The Emperor regained himself as he went through their minds, gathering information.

His eyes went wide, apparently he was on Earth in another dimension in the far, far past and these people were fending off an alien attack from the planet. The Emperor transformed from his godly form to one of that of an Imperial Lord Inquisitor, face hidden behind a mask and hid his presence in the warp. He got up and prepared to give assistance. A small time later, a stray shot hits the side of a mountain, stunning the Hawkgirl and sending her crashing to the ground.

Then a strikingly beautiful raven haired woman, wearing a red and blue swim suit like uniform, red boots, silver bracelets and the old American stars on it and a tiara; appeared and replied.

"Allow me." As she blocked the energy attacks from the alien ship, deflecting them and sending at the fighter destroying it but was now on a collision course with the two. The green uniform man blocked it and saved them.

"Who's the rookie with the tiara?" Green Lantern asked.

"I don't know." The man with 'S' on his chest replied as he hefted the alien fighter into a mountain, destroying it. They were joined by a man in red costume carrying a large piece of metal bat wing in his hands, he handed it to the Batman. Then he spotted the raven haired woman and decided to try his luck.

"Whoa...where have you been all my life?" The man in red costume asked.

"Themyscira." The raven haired woman replied, not understanding the flirtation of his words.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"That's the name of the all-female warrior culture of the Amazons; I thought it was just a myth" The Hawkgirl replied.

"I assure you it is as real as the ground we are standing on. I am Diana, princess of the Amazons." Diana said.

"We've got company!" The Batman replied.

More fighters appeared and got ready to attack. The Emperor then decided to act as he unleashed psychic bolts at the fighters, annihilating them for a lack of better word.

The heroes looked over and saw a man in a trench coat with a mask unleashing energy bolts from his hands. Reaching out with one hand, forming it into a fist, thus crushing the other fighters like tin cans. He then ran towards the edge of the mountain and waited for them to come.

The heroes were wondering what he was doing when Diana speaking.

"What in the name of Athena is he waiting for?" Diana asked.

He used the power of the warp to bend the laws of physics to his will and launched himself through the air at speeds stunning even the Flash as he latched on to a fighter. Lightning surrounded his body as the bolts lashed and covered the alien fighters in warp energy, before making them explode into debris and clouds a split second later. He turned and set out for fighters more distant from him as he used his mental power, tearing them apart before anyone had time to process his actions. With all other threats gone, the Emperor launched himself off the fighter he was latched on, performing a backflip and descending towards the ground to alight the heroes as the fighter he previously rode on exploded into a fiery explosion

The group was just stunned, this stranger just destroyed all the aliens without trying and they barely saw him. Lantern regained himself and aimed his ring at the stranger.

"Hold it! Get on the ground!" He commanded threateningly.

The Emperor replied by saying "I will not surrender nor am I here to fight you USMC Gunnery Sergeant John Steward."

John was momentarily surprised this man knew his name but recovered.

"Forgive me if I'm not convinced, now get down now!" John said.

"No, I will not Gunnery Sergeant, you are not above me and thus, I will not take orders from you." The Master of Mankind replied, curtly but calmly.

Superman then decided to cut in. "Easy Lantern we don't have the time to argue and he did help us after all." He said.

He lowered his ring, reluctantly.

The Emperor then walked over to the raven haired woman and asked. "Just who are you?" He asked.

Diana replied with a smile.

"I am Diana of Themyscira, I came here to help the world of men because I felt that even with me and my people protected by the gods, I had to act."

"I see then welcome aboard Princess, now who are you?" He directed at the Martian, despite already knowing who he was.

"I am J'onn Jonzz, I telepathically summoned everyone here except you." He said.

The Emperor quickly came up with a false identity. "I am Lord Inquisitor Hobert Fenger of the Ordo Xenos of the Imperium of Man. All you need to right know is there is an invasion and that I can help you."

J'onn then realized he couldn't sense anything from this man's mind. He would deal with that later.

"Look, I'm usually the kind of guy who's fast on the updates, but can someone at least tell me what the heck is going on." Flash said.

J'onn then began to tell them what happened on Mars a thousand years ago. How he had a great civilization and his people were a peaceful race. That all ended as the invaders came and attacked. They abhorred the idea of killing anyone but to save the life of their people they began to learn the ways of war. However, as time passed, they grew weaker and their enemy grew stronger and they even took their ability to shape shift.

He and his fellow surviving Martians launched one final desperate assault, it was successful but came at a fatal cost as J'onn was now the last of his people.

Flash didn't like this in the slightest and replied.

"Wait a minute, if that's the case then why didn't those astronauts on Mars didn't say anything about finding life on the planet?" He asked.

Lantern snorted at that and replied.

"Some pencil pusher back in Washington must have flagged the information "Top Secret." John said.

"No." The Emperor said simply as he shook his head slightly.

They all looked at him as Batman replied.

"What's your take on the situation then Inquisitor?" Batman asked.

"Two space explorers find life on Mars, only for the said life to be a parasite and not get Intel on it for it to be dealt with? An invading force of aliens are not going to allow themselves to be discovered before they can mount their invasion on a world. They would have silenced anyone who found them and made their move."

"You...mean that...?" Superman began to ask.

"Yes, J'onn did say the invaders had the ability to take their shape shifting powers and no doubt they used this ability to disguise themselves to infiltrate Earth by impersonating the space explorers and dismantling any weapons dangerous to them." The Emperor said.

"Senator Carter..." Superman muttered.

"Senator Carter never left Mars, no doubt he was killed and replaced by one of their own." The Emperor concluded.

Lantern growled at that and said. "Like hell they are! If they think we are going to let them set one foot on this world, they have got another thing coming!"

But the sky was soon being darkened and an unnatural cloud covered up the sky.

"What the heck is happening now?" Flash asked.

J'onn filled in.

"The Invaders are nocturnal creatures and do not operate in sunlight, that is why they are currently deploying special factories that releases a specially made ion particle field that helps block out the sun. They did the same on my planet and that aided them considerably at driving my people to extinction." J'onn said.

Flash decided to try and lighten up the mood, even though he knew it wouldn't sit well with others.

"Friends of yours?" Flash joked at Batman.

"This is not a time for jokes Flash." Batman replied, glaring slightly.

Flash went towards the Martian and said.

"Why are we worrying anyhow? All we have to do is make some of that gas and then knock them all out with it and finish them off before they can be the wiser, right? And I bet you have the gas with you as well right J'onn?" Flash asked.

The Emperor replied in a normal tone, but with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Do you really think an enemy force is going to let that happen once they catch the one being who could warn us and stop them?" The Emperor said.

"Huh" Flash asked.

"What the Inquisitor means is that there is no way I can use the gas. When we developed it, we used several rare Martian plants to do it. They do not grow on Mars anymore since the invaders ravaged my homeworld. The samples I had used that were still viable were destroyed along with any sources that could be usable. There is no way to make the gas, at all." J'onn said grimly.

Flash didn't like that one bit.

"So, umm what is plan B?" Flash asked.

Diana then replied in her own way.

"Then we must focus on destroying the factories." Diana said.

The Emperor agreed with the logic of Diana's plan and spoke.

"I agree with Princess Diana, if we deprive them of those factories, we hamper their ability to move and fight, that makes it easier to take them out before their invasion is in full operation." The Emperor said.

Diana looked at the Emperor with a smile on her face, it was somewhat surprising for her to hear a man agree with an Amazon. Usually, she would hear the men say no or that her idea was foolish just because she was a woman, as what her mentors told her.

'Perhaps man's world is not as bad as Mother said.' Diana thought.

Stewart, however was not very happy with that and replied.

"This is no time for amateur ladies, or hotshots with fancy magic tricks." Stewart said.

Diana was angry at that and was about to confront Lantern, but was beat to it by the Emperor.

Stewart found that he suddenly could not move, then he was telekinetically pulled to the Emperor's position, being held in place by the Emperor's psychic powers.

"Hot shots with fancy magic tricks? My dear boy, I have lived for longer than the people of this planet had discovered fire. I have fought against monsters you wouldn't have believed existed; I have stared deep into realms of eternal madness; I have fought against star devouring beings that could destroy entire civilizations and galaxies. Don't EVER call me a hotshot with fancy magic tricks." The Emperor said, narrowing his eyes with a slightly dark tone as he let him go.

The Lantern got up and backed away from the Emperor.

"Now, apologize to the Princess for your comment, the Earth needs every able body combatant it can get Gunnery." The Emperor commanded.

Lantern did just that, as he was still slightly frightened by the ancient psyker.

"Fine...sorry to you Princess." Lantern said.

The other members were bewildered by what just happened.

Batman was somewhat, but not all that surprised by the Emperor's reaction, though his face was neutral.

The Emperor then spoke.

"Now, here is what we are going to do. We are going to split into teams to handle the multiple objectives at hand, so we have a greater chance of taking them down. Going as full force would be a fool's errand as we would attract too much attention and likely get ourselves killed." The Emperor said.

The Emperor then brought up a psychic picture of Earth and the enemy invasion.

The Emperor pointed to a factory location in Egypt which was recently made, deep into the desert with no civilians in it and only two walkers guarding it.

"This factory in Cairo is newly established and not yet fully defended, if there is a weakness to be found on them, it would have to be there if we cannot use the gas J'onn had with him." The Emperor said.

Superman replied.

"That plan is the best we have at this point, now we have to decide who is going with who." He said.

Flash was fast to reach Diana and replied much to her surprise.

"Dibs on the Amazon." He said.

The Emperor saw Diana was not very comfortable and walked toward them than said.

"I believe that it is the Princess's decision on who she goes with Flash, not yours. Besides as an Amazon I have a feeling Princess Diana is not used to being around men and might take offense to what you're doing. Add to the fact her mother is the Queen and that she and her Amazons might... cut off a certain part of you if they find out. Well...take your pick." The Emperor said, somewhat joking at the end.

Hawkgirl smirked at the look of worry and fear on Flash's face as he moved away from the Amazon princess. Superman shook his head, it was time to move out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update Date:**

**Chapter 2:**

**In Egypt….**

Batman was likewise hiding near some of the ruins in the desert and managed to avoid the arrival of one the alien walkers. However Diana was not in the brightest mood as hiding was not in her Amazon mindset.

"They must have a weakness. When we find it, we can strike." Diana said.

They turned as J'onn and the Emperor arrived; with the psyker becoming visible and the Martian phasing out of the ground.

"I have scanned the area and there appears to no visible openings." J'onn said.

"I agree. We are going to have to make our own opening to get into the factory." The Emperor said.

Diana then spoke.

"Then I will make one for us."

The Amazon took off and was about to be stopped by J'onn and Batman but the Emperor shook his head and replied.

"No, I want to see what she can do." The Emperor said.

The three watched as Diana avoided the attacks and took out the golden rope she had and quickly lassoed the legs of the walker and surrounded the rope around the machine. The Emperor was impressed with the display, as was J'onn and even Batman a little.

Once she was done, Diana spoke out to one of her patron goddesses.

"Hera, give me strength!" She said.

She pulled the rope toward her and after a second or two, the walker was soon off balance and smashed hard into the walls of the facility. The woman moved away from the smoke and spoke to the three.

"Now we have an opening." She said with smile.

The Emperor replied with a devilish smirk.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

The three moved out with the Emperor flying next to Diana as she blocked several attacks from the aliens. The psyker quickly attacked with lightning shooting from his hands that fried the invaders, disintegrating them in the process. Taking down more of them and easing the attacks on Diana and clearing a path for the others.

That was when the Emperor noticed when they seemed to have an extreme aversion to sunlight. That was something he knew would be vital as the princess spoke.

"They run like cowards! What are you waiting for?!" She yelled.

"Did you see the way they reacted to the sunlight, Batman?" The Emperor said to Batman.

"Yeah, they're more than nocturnal if they acted like that." Batman said.

And the two of them rushed off.

**In Metropolis...**

Hawkgirl and Superman had a certain level of good luck as they were able to finally take down some of the walkers. The Thanagarian was able to use her mace to make sure the walkers could not get up. Superman then chopped the legs of the walkers and made an entrance and he then turned to Hawkgirl.

"Hawkgirl, follow me." Superman said.

They walked in and the Kryptonian told her to keep her eyes open, to which she said.

"I always do."

It wasn't that long before they were under fire from more aliens as Superman was about to handle it while telling Hawkgirl to stay back before the woman ignored him and charged in. Superman watched as the winged woman used her mace to charge and bash into the invaders, forcing one to duck when they were overhead and behind them.

"Whoa." Superman said as he turned to Hawkgirl.

"What? There's a time for words and there is a time for actions." She said.

**Back in Malaysia...**

Green Lantern was in a foul mood as he had finally freed Flash from most of the gunk that held him there and he had managed to do so while getting himself and Flash away from the energy so he could free the speedster from the rest of the gunk. He was not happy on how the mission was turning out and there was the chance they were going to have to pull back before it got really bad.

"Of all the backbone and reckless things...have you ever heard of the concept teamwork?" Green Lantern asked.

"Uh, maybe we should save the motivational speeches for later?" Flash said.

As soon as he was free, the two tried to get back into the fight and while they were finally getting somewhere, something bad happened. The aliens tried to fire onto Green Lantern's shield until one of them fired a pod missile that fired yellow gas that was some sort of tranquilizer drug.

The gas bypassed the shield and soon drove Green Lantern into an unconscious state.

"GL!" Flash yelled.

Flash reached the downed Green Lantern using his speed to make his arms move at a fast speed, like wind turbines, making the gas go away and then he saw that sticking around as more walkers came at them was a bad idea. So he got the unconscious Lantern and high tailed out of there.

**Back in Metropolis...**

Superman and Hawkgirl were getting closer as she spoke.

"They're close by... I can almost smell them."

Superman was not comfortable with the way Hawkgirl was acting.

"Are you always this eager to fight?" Superman asked.

Hawkgirl replied stoically.

"My home-world Thanagar is a war like world, there it's either you strike first or you die."

Superman was about to reply to that but was cut short as more aliens came in but then all of a sudden they retreated. Superman wondered why but got the answer as the tunnel was suddenly sealed in front of him and Hawkgirl then behind them. They were soon hit by gas, and Hawkgirl was down as she was trying her best to recover from the effects of the gas but too little success.

"Hang on Hawkgirl! I'll AGGGGGGGG!" Superman said.

Superman attempt to rip open the door behind him was cut short when massive amounts of energy were unleashed on him that forced him down. He too was soon overtaken by the gas.

**In Egypt…**

The group was fasting as the Emperor took point as he provided heavy fire with his psychic powers as the bolts were easily killing the aliens. The attacks made effortless work on the alien forces as they screamed in pain at the burning power of the Emperor's psychic bolts.

This was what made them focus on taking out the Emperor, marking the psyker as the priority target. Unwise idea for them to make him and the ancient psyker was more than willing make them to pay for it.

Diana was close by as she used her bracelets to block the attacks from the invaders to render their attacks weaker, before sending the laser bolts right back at the aliens.

Batman wasn't alone either as he took out a special type of fist weapon that unleashed powerful bolts of electricity that let him do damage to the ones he was able to attack while also using explosive loaded batarangs to attack his own targets. J'onn used his power to become intangible and invisible to ambush the aliens and take them down.

But no matter how many times they fought through the aliens, they continued to grow and attack, trying their best to herd them to a location that would be to their advantage.

The Emperor quickly looked at the formation and fired several more bolts; Diana attacked more aliens with them as well. She was not pleased by the rapid ambush of the aliens.

"They have cut us off again!" She said.

"It's like they already know just where we are!"

Batman spoke out as he readied a batarang and fired it at the enemy as its explosives forced the invaders to break off and avoid being attacked. The Emperor fired his psychic bolts into several aliens, eradicating them from existence.

The Emperor then sensed more coming.

"I sense another force coming! We must get to the core quickly before it is overloaded" He said.

Batman thought the same thing as he turned to J'onn...only to find that the Martian was standing still with his eyes glowing red, confusing Batman briefly until he tries to get the Martians attention.

"J'onn!" Batman yelled.

The glowing red in the Martians eyes faded as he spoke.

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down...they have failed in their mission" He said.

Batman was surprised and so was Diana.

"What?"

"Are you sure J'onn?"

"Yes, but they are alive, no doubt the invaders plan to either torture them feed on them." J'onn said.

They all disgusted by that, even the Emperor frowned a bit as it reminded him of the Tyranid threat.

J'onn led them deeper into tunnels, saying the core was in that direction. Diana, the Emperor, Batman and J'onn moved up another tunnel, while the Martian and the psyker fought off more of the invaders. Diana covered their retreat, moving into another room, the Amazon looked behind them and came back.

"We've lost them." She said.

"For the moment we have." J'onn said.

Batman switched to a pair of knuckle braces that fired off high volts of electricity while the Emperor continued using his psyker powers and J'onn called their attention.

"We are here." He said.

The group turned and there was a cavernous room that had a number of aliens moving around and using control panels, which seemed to be connected to some sort of chamber holding a large crystal inside what appeared to be some gestation tank.

"This in the central core of the facility." J'onn said.

Batman then spoke to the Martian as he saw this was going to be the best place to finally take down the factory for good.

"How do we take it down?" Batman asked.

"The crystal there in the chamber is the Ion Matrix Crystal, which is the heart of the factory and also the source where they create the Ion cloud itself. Removing that should shut down the factory and compromise it. I will need a distraction." J'onn said.

The Emperor replied to that.

"I got it!" He said.

Batman used his batarangs and other weapons to attack while the Emperor unleashed psychic bolts in rapid succession and annihilated the aliens while Diana ripped out a cable, causing gas to hit other invaders.

This was enough for J'onn to move by phasing into the location; while Batman, the Emperor and Diana were under attack, the Amazon blocked the attacks while Batman came in his usual way and used his Taser weapon for the kill. The Emperor used his psyker powers to unleash more bolts at the invaders.

J'onn reappeared near the crystal chamber now that the distraction was in full effect, he took out the alien nearby and quickly retrieved the crystal. The effects were quick as the factory began to shake and malfunction, but not before he was shot by one of the other aliens. The Martian was sent to the ground and lost his grip on the crystal.

"J'ONN!" Diana said.

Diana flew to his location after defeating her foes and when she got there, Batman shouted to her.

"GET HIM OUT! NOW!" Batman yelled.

Batman and The Emperor quickly moved to get the two while Diana lifted J'onn and flew to a nearby tunnel area. Batman quickly used his grappling gun to get to the crystal quickly while the Emperor covered his back using psychic bolts at the invaders. However one of the aliens quickly accessed the door controls and before the two men could make it, they were sealed in.

Batman tried to use his Taser to break through but to no avail.

"This is not good." Batman said grimly.

The Emperor however smiled at that and prepared for a big surprise.

Diana was stunned both Batman and the Inquisitor were not behind them as she rushed back, shouting their names.

"BATMAN! INQUISITOR!"

She stopped however as the sounds of laser fire from the other side of the door and soon silence.

Horror filled her at the fates of the two men and she tried to help them but was stopped by J'onn as he recovered from the injury he got.

"No, there is nothing we can do for them." J'onn said.

"By Athena...you mean they are?" She began to say.

"Gone..." J'onn said.

J'onn's sad look was heartbreaking to Diana as she spoke again.

"Hera...help us."

Unknown to Diana, the two were not gone just yet as the Emperor surrounded Batman and himself with a psychic force field, blocking the attacks with ease.

Batman looked up with a great deal of surprise as the aliens' laser bolts bounced off of what he assumed to be an invisible force field.

"Are you doing this?" Batman asked.

"Yes, now get the crystal and get ready to move on my mark!" The Emperor said.

Batman did just that as he readied himself to move out as the Emperor unleashed psychic bolts that tore through the aliens, making them scream in agony. Batman took the crystal and followed the Emperor who had point. They both moved out, the Emperor knew that they were alone, but he isn't leaving without the crystal.

The Emperor then created a psychic bomb from his thoughts and put it in place.

"What's that?" Batman asked.

"Psychic bomb, enough to bring this place down, now let's go." The Emperor said.

Batman nodded as they moved while the Emperor had the psychic bomb move in place. After moving a large distance from it; it detonated, collapsing a good part of the factory and allowing sunlight in. The aliens caught in the sunlight started to burn and die.

"They are vulnerable to UV radiation, which must be another reason why they take great pains to avoid being exposed in the sunlight, and why their factories began to block out the sunlight once they landed on Earth." Batman said.

The Emperor then spoke.

"If we remove those clouds above, it should be able to drive them off and kill them and since the crystal we have is the one that allows them to make the Ion particle field, revering it's function should give us a better chance."

He then looked to Batman.

"Do you think it can be done?" The Emperor asked.

The Dark Knight nodded.

"I have the technology in my lair, but it will take time to get the process right." Batman said.

"Good, I shall go to Metropolis and see if I can make contact with the others and support them until you complete what we need to do." The Emperor said.

Batman and the Emperor moved out to complete their respective objectives.

**Back in Metropolis...**

The city was under pandemonium as people rushed about; the police, fire department and hospital services were doing their best to keep things in order. Bu they were fighting a losing battle as the more radical elements in society were taking advantage of the chaos. While the invaders had halted their actions and focused more on securing the area around their factories, they had made sure to send out recon teams every now and then.

The military and other fighting forces were doing their best, but to no avail.

Diana could not help but feel sickened at the sight of the people breaking down and turning on each other like this. Instead of working together to defend one another, they were fighting against each other.

She and J'onn had gotten back from the mission in Cairo and she had been saddened by the loss of both Batman and the Inquisitor, unaware that both of them are still alive and that J'onn had secretly used his telepathic powers to hide them.

She found Batman's skills admirable, while the Inquisitor was a skilled, powerful and kind man.

She looked in disgust at the scene before her and spoke.

"I cannot believe they are like this, perhaps mother was right; that mankind is not worth saving."

'I cannot believe that Batman and the Inquisitor gave their lives for these kind of people.' She thought.

J'onn replied to that.

"Do not judge them harshly, they act out of fear and confusion."

They were soon joined by Green Lantern and Flash who recently helped the police to try and keep order. Green Lantern was naturally the one who spoke.

"Sorry about being late, had to help a number of civilians." GL said.

"Why'd you call us back anyhow?" Flash asked.

"Superman and Hawkgirl have both been captured and are currently being held over there." J'onn said as he pointed toward the factory.

Flash quickly noted the absence of others and spoke.

"Where are Batman and the Inquisitor?" He asked.

J'onn was silent and Diana was saddened by the mention of them and J'onn replied.

"They fell as heroes."

That shocked Flash and Green Lantern as they now know things are getting really bad. However, they had little time on their hands to grieve as J'onn told them that the Imperium, the governing intelligence that led the invaders was already on its way to the planet's surface.

The group launched their attack on the factory. After a while, they soon broke through the outer defenses and made their way to Superman and Hawkgirl inside the factory.

But something bothered J'onn at how light the resistance was and his fear proved true as it was a trap. The ones they thought to be Hawkgirl and Superman turned out to be invaders and they were soon knocked out and unable to fight.

Outside...

The Emperor was quick to arrive back in Metropolis still invisible thanks to his psychic powers and moved out to locate the others while avoiding the enemies in the area before him even though he could easily destroy and end this invasion quickly, but he didn't want the heroes to find out how powerful he was...yet.

"Did you succeed?" The Emperor said to Batman.

The Dark Knight nodded, but he was still somewhat surprised the Inquisitor was able to sneak up on him.

"Yes, but we have no time here to waste here, this device is the key to removing the cloud above us they used for their invasion to be a success. But I need to connect it to the crystal to have any effect." Batman said.

"Then let's go." The Emperor said.

The two made their way to the factory with the Emperor using his psyker powers to locate the others. They kept out of sight as best as they could, hoping that the shield was going to be enough until they could get within striking range. The two of them spotted the others and the Emperor used his psyker powers to hear in what the Senator Carter imposter spoke.

"Earth's mightiest heroes...welcome."

"So you're finally here, the one who took Carter's place back on Mars when you awoke?" Superman said in an angry tone.

"Oh, you know who I am now? Who told you that...no matter, you are all too late and soon all of you will feed the Imperium." The imposter said.

The Emperor of Mankind and the Dark Knight spotted the alien vessel above and what appeared to be some sort of shuttle move away and enter the base itself. There the two spotted the Imperium, it looked like a massive violet jelly fish with black matter inside of it.

They finally had a chance to kill this alien here and now, so that's what they are going to do. The two heroes turned to see J'onn being tortured by the Imperium but they were close already and Batman readied the explosives he had, until the Emperor thought that a better idea would be unleashing psychic bolts.

"Get ready!" The Emperor said.

The moment he unleashed the psychic bolt and went pass the shield of the crystal chamber, J'onn on the two of them and they were revealed to the aliens and the other heroes.

"Whoa, they're alive!"

Flash was relieved while Diana was amazed they were still alive.

"How did they make it back from certain death?"

"I shielded them...so they would not be found!" J'onn said while struggling against the Imperium.

Batman quickly laced the device through the now weakened section of the shield and placed the device on the crystal, activating it. Soon the crystal's red color changed to blue and the fluid inside the chamber turned blue as well.

The Carter doppelganger was shocked and shouted at what was going on and made that clear to the Emperor and Batman.

"What have you done?"

Batman replied in his usual stoic fashion before the odds that were there.

"Reversed the ion charge."

They quickly shouted two simple orders to their minions.

"DESTROY THE CRYSTAL! KILL THEM!"

The Emperor looked at Bruce and spoke as he knew that he might not want to switch to close combat work.

"You free the others! I'll hold them off!"

Batman used his grappling gun and moved to the others as the newly altered fluid continued to spread through the factory's systems.

The Emperor quickly moved and slid past as lasers were fired at him; he easily evaded them all effortlessly. He created two swords from thoughts and used them to slash through the aliens in front of him. He then flew around for more alien Imperium soldiers and before they could even react, he zipped around at fast speeds and cut them all down. He then stood still as he was finished.

"You wish to kill them?"

He brought his two swords together and then move them away.

"Get past me first."

The Emperor wasted no time as he continued to cut them down again and again.

Twenty more tried to fire their lasers, but were soon cut down as the Emperor made his way to them in a nanosecond. Ten more came from behind him, but were annihilated by the Emperor's psychic powers.

Another one came to the side of him but received a kick to the chest that crushed it and sent it flying.

The Emperor cut down a dozen more aliens as he was hit with laser fire, completely unaffected. He continued cutting through more and more aliens like a force of nature, again and again without effort. The Emperor then decided to taunt them.

"Is that honestly the best you can do?"

He then zipped towards more as he can down two dozen more, dodged more attacks as he continued to kill more and more.

...

Batman was watching the display in front of him with interest and surprise. The way the Inquisitor moved was clearly too fast to be human. He also had a feeling the Inquisitor wasn't who he said he was.

_(He is no ordinary man, who is he?)_

The other heroes were also looking at the battle in their own perspectives as the Inquisitor continued to take down more and more of the aliens with ease.

_(How the heck is he moving that fast?)_

Flash thought as even he could barely see the Inquisitor move, at all. Trying to follow the Inquisitor's attacks as he continued cutting down more and more aliens.

_(Looks like he's not even struggling to fight. Almost as he's been doing this for ages.)_

Hawkgirl thought as she knew how fight in hand to hand as well with weapons, and she could see that the man had probably been doing this for a very long time.

_(This guy is dangerous.)_

Lantern thought as he had never seen anything like this in both his career as a Marine and a Green Lantern. The way this guy fought was too accurate and precise to be human, yet too fluid and natural to be machine, it seemed more ...supernatural, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

_(Just who is this guy?)_

Superman looked at the way the Inquisitor fought, there was no rush, at all. It was as if fighting was as simple as eating and breathing to him.

_(By all the goddesses, this man fights like he was born to fight. Who is he?)_

Diana looked at the display before in awe. The way he fought was smooth, effective, efficient and deadly; it was like an impossibly fast dance of battle before her. She was trained by trainers in the arts of war on Themyscira, yet this man fought as if fighting was the simplest thing to him. She was very impressed and that was saying something as she was trained by the best.

...

The reverse ion charge was now in effect as the factory flashed beams of light out into the sky as the clouds that held the world under a cloak of darkness began to go away and reveal the sunlight once more. The end results were there as the aliens quickly sought cover and those fighting the Emperor pulled back as he continued to fire psychic bolts at the invaders. J'onn also managed to free himself and drag the creatures' leader into the daylight.

The alien screamed as the Martian taunted him while holding its tentacles.

"You hide underground and shun the light! Why? Does it burn your pale putrid skin?"

The alien screamed in pain as boils and steam came out from the leader as even more sunlight fell on it, much to Flash's disgust as he spoke.

"Now that's a major case of super sunburn!"

It was not long before the other heroes were able to get into the fight, Superman managed to get a charge from the sun of Earth and used his heat vision to free himself and he quickly tore off a large section of the floor as a shield to allow Bruce to do his work and he held it up. As Batman was freeing Diana, Superman freed Hawkgirl with his heat vision as well, she in turn freed Green Lantern with her mace. Diana then freed Flash as well, as the speedster was now on the move to attack the aliens.

The others joined in as Hawkgirl used her mace, Flash used his speed, Diana her strength, Superman his own strength and heat vision.

The Emperor then warned John of an incoming attack.

"GET DOWN LANTERN!"

Lantern did just that as the Emperor fired a psychic bolt into an alien that annihilated it. He then turned and nodded towards the Emperor.

The others turned and saw the remaining aliens, including the Imperium who was able to escape from J'onn grip; were trying to flee into space. Diana was angry at this and said.

"Those cowards are fleeing!"

The Emperor decided to summon down a lightning bolt on the fleeing alien ship, obliterating it into nothing. He then created a warp storm in outer space that was to devour the remainder of the alien fleet which would be captured on footage by satellites later on. That was when he stopped and teleported to a hidden location

The heroes were about to turn to face the Emperor, but he was gone before they could.

Author notes:

Well that's the end of the second chapter. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, and welcome to the newest chapter of this story.**

**This chapter is co-written between me and edboy4926.**

**I also realized that I did not put up a disclaimer in the previous two chapters, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Neither jhaynes0529 or edboy4926 own anything except for the plot of this story. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Also, forgive my and edboy4926's grammar. English is not our primary language.**

**In this chapter, the League is officially formed and the Emperor tells his origins.**

**The following information comes from reading the Lexicanum, W40K wiki, and edboy4926's own W40K books. If something is not right, just put it down as AU.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3:**

The few weeks after the Invasion was a lot of work up for the heroes and they were also dealing with the remaining pieces of invaders' operation. They also had assumed it was the Inquisitor that summoned the gigantic space storm that tore through the remainder of the alien ships.

The heroes were seen all over the place in the media and while The Emperor did not like the idea of being recorded by the news media, he knew he would have to deal with it. Along the way, Diana was able to get a name for herself to hide her secret identity; Wonder Woman, people had called her a wonderful woman and found that it suited her.

**In deep space...**

The massive space station was currently being occupied by Superman and Batman and the Kryptonian spoke to him while looking at Earth from orbit.

"Impressive, your stockholders don't know about this Bruce?" Superman asked in a somewhat funny tone.

Batman nodded at that and replied.

"It's bit of a line item in the Wayne Aerospace R&D budget so it's strictly off the books for duration. This can serve as an early warning system and as base of operations."

They both turned as Flash and the newly codenamed Wonder Woman walking towards them each with a drink in their hands as Flash spoke in a very amused voice.

"And it's got very well stocked kitchen, iced mocha?"

Superman sighed somewhat and shook his head with a smile.

"No thanks."

Diana was still getting used to the new food and beverages she was getting.

"MMMM...we don't have these on Themyscira."

Flash grinned.

"Stick with me Princess, there's a lot more for you to see." Flash said.

"Perhaps I will." Diana said.

Flash grinned at that and the other heroes were also somewhat thankful. They were joined by Green Lantern and Hawkgirl; the former Marine spoke.

"This is an impressive installation. Very impressive, but I get the feeling there is more to this than just showing off this place."

Superman nodded at that as he gathered around with the, collecting his thoughts.

"I once thought I could protect the Earth by myself, yet working together we saved the planet and more. That's why instead of working separately, we can work together to become a force that can assure the ideals of peace and justice are better protected."

Flash was amused and walked over, then spoke.

"Work, together, like a bunch of super friends?"

"I'm thinking more along the lines of a Justice League." Superman said while smiling.

Flash smiled even more and replied.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?"

But he turned to the others and spoke.

"But I think the big guy has a point, working together is a lot more effective, it can definitely be a good thing."

Flash placed his hand on Superman's hand, with Hawkgirl and Green Lantern doing the same thing with Lantern placing his hand over Flash's own while Hawkgirl does the same thing, showing they are willing to give the idea a chance.

"I'm in."

"So am I."

Diana looked somewhat conflicted and spoke.

"My Mother would not approve of this, but I find Man's world to be very interesting, I am in."

The Princess planed her own hand on Hawkgirl's and then they turned to look at Batman, who was looking at the whole thing while being apart from them with Superman speaking to the Dark Knight.

"What about you Batman?"

"I'm not much of people person, but if you need me and you will, call me." Batman responded.

"I understand."

"Hold up, where's J'onn?"

They found the Martian looking at a console where the image of Mars was. The alien retained his calm facade but Superman could see the Martian was not the least bit calm and he understood why HE looked that way to his now devastated homeworld.

"J'onn?"

"Mars is gone now, dead...and I am the last of my kind anywhere."

"J'onn, I know that none of us can take the place of your family at all, but we would be happy if you would call Earth your new home."

The Martian looked at Superman and smiled as they shook their hands. Flash then asked an important question as he has had it on his mind for a bit now.

"What about the Inquisitor, doesn't he have a stake on this all?"

Batman responded.

"I've tried looking for him with all of my best equipment and resources, but it's like he's vanished from the Earth."

Wonder Woman spoke.

"But he helped us in the battles as well as the cleanup, shouldn't we at least present him the same chance to join this League?"

Hawkgirl nodded.

"I'm with Diana, but we are going to have a heck of hard time finding him since he has pretty much vanished from the planet."

Green Lantern then spoke as well.

"I've tried to look for him too, but I had little to no luck, I can wager a guess he wants to stay hidden for now. If he wants to meet us, he will do it when he wants to."

J'onn then replied.

"We might not need to look for him, because he has telepathically communicated with me, telling me he is coming."

They suddenly heard a loud noise and saw the Inquisitor teleport into the station with them.

They all looked at him as Diana spoke with a smile.

"Inquisitor, we were just looking for you."

"Yeah, where the heck did you go anyway?" Flash asked.

The Emperor replied.

"Sorry about that, but I was busy sensing for other aliens and meditating."

"We have a proposition we wanted to discuss with you." Superman said.

The Emperor replied. "I believe we can discuss that later since I am here to talk about something far more important."

Batman then quickly knew what he was going on about.

"You're going to tell us who exactly you are and where you are from." Batman stated, knowing he was right.

"Correct Batman, now the first thing you need to know is that my name is not Hobert Fenger, and I am not a soldier in the Imperium of Man."

The Emperor then revealed his godly form to the heroes and gone was Inquisitor Hobert Fenger, standing over 10 feet tall, with such a powerful and strong face so perfect that looked as if it was carved out of stone, piercing bright, ocean blue eyes which shone with power that would humble even an alpha-plus psyker and that looked as if they contained the light and power of entire stars behind them, powerful looking and shining golden armor, solid black hair drifting down his shoulders, on his head was a golden crown fastened into a likeness of a laurel wreath, a thick and bright red, ruby like cape flowing down his back, with a shining and blinding golden light radiating from him. The heroes, even Batman and Martian Manhunter, were stunned by the Emperor's appearance and shielded their eyes from the bright light. For almost all the Leaguers, it took every ounce their willpower and fiber of their being not to fall to their knees there. To Diana, it was like being in the presence of a god.

"**I am the Emperor of Mankind**, **the founder and former ruler of the Imperium of Man and I have lived for over fifty thousand years**." He spoke with such a powerful voice that caused them all to wince in both pain and shock.

Batman then replied as he recovered.

"Emperor of Mankind? We don't have an Emperor and what is this Imperium of Man?"

The Emperor then replied to that with a smirk as he powered himself down to not harm the heroes for many whom had seen him in this form were very affected. He was still in his godlike form, but stood at 6 feet tall and his aura was lessened to the point the Leaguers would be unharmed.

"The Imperium of Man is a galaxy spanning human interstellar empire, controlling millions of planets and is the most dominant faction on the galaxy, currently."

The heroes were stunned, but Batman replied to that calmly.

"Interesting, but there is no such thing as an Imperium of Man here."

"That may be true in this universe, Batman."

The heroes were surprised and somewhat not believing it at first, though in Superman's case, recalled the time when Lois told him she had traveled to another reality, where she had died and he had taken a far different path of maintaining the peace, like teaming up with Lex Luthor.

"You mean that?" Superman began to question.

"Yes, I am from another universe, which is why you have never heard of an Emperor of Mankind or an Imperium of Man."

Flash then said.

"Whoa, alternate realities? I've seen some crazy stuff, but you got to be kidding about that, right?"

"It's not too far-fetched, a friend of mine went to another place like that where they met another version of me." Superman said.

Batman was well aware of what he was talking about, since Superman had confided to him what had happened.

"The one you are referring to is an alternate reality, where some things are the same as our own, but changed in a different direction."

"Stuff like that is known to the Guardians of Oa." Green Lantern said.

"J'onn, you happen to be a telepath, correct?" The Emperor asked.

J'onn nodded.

"Good, because I want you to tell them I am not lying, but be careful not to go too much into my mind. While you may be a powerful telepath, you would not be able to withstand the amount of knowledge I have inside my head." The Emperor said.

J'onn then went through the Emperor's mind, carefully as the Emperor told him to. Once he was finished, he told the League.

"He is telling the truth." For once, his voice and face showing shock.

"Now the first thing, you must know is that in my universe, Martians and Kryptonians do not exist, Green Lanterns do not exist either and Mars was never able to sustain life, at least naturally. There are...aliens, also magic and gods in a sense, but I will tell you about that during the story."

Batman noticed the way the Emperor talked about aliens, gods and magic and took note of that.

The Emperor then started to discuss about his universe.

"Now, the history in my universe, compared to the human history in this realm, is practically the same, until after the third millennium."

Batman raised an eyebrow at that.

"Third millennium?"

"Yes, currently in my universe, it is the 43rd millennium, it would be more than forty thousand into the future by your standards."

Flash whistled at that.

"That far into the future? Dang."

The Emperor replied to that as he began to tell his story and used his powers to project psychic images to their minds so they could see his story.

"Yes, now first I will tell you about myself. I was born on Earth during prehistoric times in 8000 B.C. During that time, the collective shamans, the first human psykers, sacrificed their lives to be reincarnated into a child called Adam that would be born a year later in ancient Anatolia, now modern Turkey, amongst herders and farmers. That child was me and my psychic powers were so great, that it altered my genome and physiology in the womb and rendered me immortal."

Adam explained as he gave them flashes of his youth and childhood in their minds during the Neolithic times.

"Over the long millennia of my life, I began to travel across the Earth and aid the human race with my ancient wisdom. I watched as the human race technologically advanced throughout time and occasionally influenced humanities progress."

Every one of the heroes, Diana in particular was awed by Adam's superb power, wisdom and knowledge, even Batman was somewhat intrigued. Flash also decided to add something.

"Man, you are REALLY old, dude." Flash said, joking around.

The Emperor rolled his eyes, but also had a slight smile on his face as he continued.

"Yes, I think we all know that Flash. Now, I am the most powerful psyker in existence; a psyker is a being that draws power from a place called the warp which is an alternate dimension where time and the laws of physics are meaningless. The warp is also called other things such the Immaterium, sea of lost souls, realm of chaos and others. The most powerful psykers such as myself can manipulate the flow of time, matter manipulate and transmutate, control weather and turn the day into night, the night into day, teleport yourself, people, objects and whole populations, use the ability of biomancy and pyromancy, create disease, heal, use telepathic and technopathic abilities, and far more."

Adam continued on.

"However, as more and more psykers both human and alien began to manifest and use their power, the warp became more dangerous and the entities inside it began to manifest. It was because of these entities that the shamans sacrificed themselves and reincarnated into me because every time one of them died, instead of going through the natural reincarnation cycle, the entities would devour the soul, permanently killing the person. So it was decided to all of them sacrifice themselves and pool their souls into one person to carry on their legacy, which was me."

"As humanity began to spread across the stars, I watched over my people and influenced their progress. The human race at one point advanced so much they had made ships that could fire black holes, destroy stars, terraform worlds, advanced genetic engineering and far more."

The heroes were amazed and impressed by the drive, technology and love the humans in this other universe had as Adam showed them telepathic pictures of gigantic ships firing black holes at the speed of light, bringing dead worlds back to life, enormous tanks the size of buildings, and many other technological wonders.

"As humanity spread across the stars, it also encountered many oppositions and met alien races such as the war-like Orks and the Eldar." Adam continued as he showed psychic images of the Orks and their nature; the Eldar with their slender yet strong bodies, elf like appearance and ears, inhuman grace and elegance, arrogance, incredibly long lifespan, beautiful bodies and languages, musical voices and more.

Most of the League (save for Batman and J'onn of course) was horrified at the brutality of the Orks and how they were almost impossible to completely wipe out. They were not sure what to think of the Eldar. They were kind, but usually to only their own people. They were beautiful and inhumanly graceful, but the same might not be able to be said for them on the inside. They also had extremely advanced technology, more so than even the humans.

"In my travels across the galaxy, I had discovered ancient beings and things, such as the knowledge of an ancient, wise old race, millions to billions of years old called the Old Ones." Adam explained as he brought up images of reptilian like beings.

"I believe it was the Old Ones who were the first species to achieve sentience in the Milky Way Galaxy, perhaps even in the entire universe. They were utterly powerful psykers and had technology so advanced, so sophisticated it looked like an arcane art to everyone else. But what stands out above all that is that they are an INCREDIBLY long lived race, if not outright immoral. It was mainly their immortality that sparked a conflict best known as the War in Heaven."

"Sounds creepy." Flash replied.

"It is and was the bloodiest conflict in the history of the galaxy in my dimension, and the War in Heaven was started more than sixty five million years ago when a race known as the Necrontyr living far away in a region known as the Halos Stars emerged. They led a pitiful existence because their patron star was fatal and deadly. It ravaged the surface of their homeworld with radiation, warping their bodies and made their lives very short and painful. The Necrontyr lived in the shadow of giant obelisks they built for their dead. Their cities were massive cemeteries and graveyards." The Emperor said as he showed the heroes said species.

"What a miserable way to live." Diana responded, sadly.

"Indeed it is and it might seem like they deserve pity, but I can assure you that countless deaths they would cause in the future might make you disagree with that." The Emperor said.

"What did they do?" Lantern asked.

The Emperor replied to that.

"Despite everything being stacked against them, the Necrontyr managed to achieve spaceflight and move away from their horrific home planet. They began to slowly colonize other worlds, but it did not change their lifespan much and their lives were still tremendously short, especially when compared to the Old Ones. When the Necrontyr discovered the Old Ones, they were jealous of their immortality which turned into an ill-consuming hatred and then they turned their entire civilization against destroying the Old Ones."

"How can an entire race be so pathetic? Waging war simply because these Old ones lived longer?" Superman asked in disbelief.

"While it would be petty in your own perspective Kal-El, you wouldn't know how the Necrontyr felt because you weren't one of them. Remember that their homeworld was a living hell and is the reason for their short and painful lives. Even when they spread across the stars, it didn't improve their lifespans much. However, that would not justify the damage and deaths they caused later on." The Psyker responded to the Kryptonian.

He then continued on.

"While the Necrontyr were an extremely technologically adept race, they were still outmatched by the Old Ones in every possible way. The conflict was one-sided, the Old Ones forced back the Necrontyr to their pitiful homeworld, leaving them to their pain and misery."

"Seems like they got what was coming to them." Hawkgirl responded.

"You have no idea Thanagarian but at the same time I wonder if killing them all would have been better." The Emperor said in a dark tone, making the heroes wonder why he would want an entire race to be killed. The Emperor continued his story.

"The Old Ones believed that defeating the Necrontyr would change their views and actions, they were wrong. That was when the Necrontyr discovered beings known as the Yingir to the Eldar and C'tan to the Necrontyr, both of which are translated to StarGods in English. The 'StarGods' were born during the very moment of creation, the creation of the universe. They were little more than uber powerful, monstrous energy parasites at first. Their primary 'food' were feeding from stars themselves, which shortened the lives of stars by millions of years. Beings of pure energy they were, they paid no heed to the solid hunks of matter they passed over in space."

"It is not known how the Necrontyr attracted the attention of the C'tan, but somehow they did. They knew that such diffuse minds could never perceive the material universe without manifesting themselves in a material and physical form, thus they formed physical shells for the C'tan to inhabit. And thus the StarGods were able to manifest in their new physical bodies, taking on the names of the Necrontyr's half-forgotten gods, hiding their own desires beneath cloaks of obsequious subservience. With them now having a physical form, they began to enjoy things in life such as pain suffering, death and slavery. The Necrontyr discovered a new energy the C'tan could feed on, the life force of living beings. The C'tan discovered the Necrontyr's war with the Old Ones and offered them the tools to defeat them."

"The Necrontyr were ready to wage war against the Old Ones with the powers of the StarGods. It was then the C'tan tricked the Necrontyr into something they had wanted for so long. They offered to transfer their minds into Necrodermis, which in simple terms is living metal; bodies, similar to the C'tan, they accepted without any hesitation. They were deceived, the Necrontyr had their immortal bodies but they lost their free will and were slaves of the StarGods. The C'tan also consumed the life force of the entire Necrontyr race. They became the Necrons, soulless machines with hatred towards all living beings." The Emperor said as he continued to show the heroes the fate of the Necrontyr and the C'tan.

"Wow" Flash replied, hearing the fate of the Necrontyr.

Adam continued. "With an army of loyal slaves, the C'tan went to conquer the galaxy and consume its life energy with their power. Though another reason for the war was the fact that the C'tan hate the Warp and its psychic energies, which said realm is fueled by the living beings in the galaxy. So by taking out the beings in the galaxy, they could get rid of it as well. Many others young races at the time joined the Old Ones because there was no other choice. But no matter how courageously they fought, the Necrons and especially C'tans were too powerful. In desperation, the Old Ones created races such as the Eldar and Orks to fight with them but more importantly, designed their species to be linked to the warp so they could weaken the C'tan with psykers. The C'tan, after a long and brutal struggle, were eventually defeated along with the Necrons. The C'tan's mortal shells were mostly all broken into shards, but the surviving Necrons were able to acquire them and went into hibernation, waiting for the perfect to strike in the future." The Emperor said.

"Wait, the Old Ones created both the Orks and Eldar? Why did they leave the two species alive after the war, especially the Orks?" Superman asked.

"After the war, while the Old Ones did win, their numbers were reduced to extreme numbers. In the aftermath, from what I have gathered, the surviving Old Ones left the galaxy, leaving behind both species to follow their own paths, with the Orks rooming around while the Eldar became the dominant species in the galaxy." The Emperor said as he decided to continue his tale.

"However, there was one major consequence to the War. Because the Old Ones connected both the Eldar and Orks to the Warp, they begun to introduce more emotions to it. The war, suffering, pain, death and destruction from the war affected the warp to the point that it began the birth of daemons in the warp; but more horribly, it began the creation of the beings that would later be known as the Gods of Chaos."

"Gods of Chaos?" Batman asked.

The Emperor stood quiet as he contemplated in what exactly to say to them, since merely knowing of the Ruinous Powers would be disastrous. But he decided to risk it.

"Yes, the Gods of Chaos are beings of the warp. I would normally never speak their names out loud, but just this once during this meeting I will but you must all never repeat them because merely their names carry power." The Emperor said as the heroes nodded to his request, especially those that have dealt with magic; seeing how serious he was. The Emperor continued.

"The Gods of Chaos are divided in four beings. The first one is Khorne, the Chaos god of war, violence, murder and bloodshed. The second one is Nurgle, the Chaos god of plague, death and disease. The third one is Tzeentch, the Chaos god of change, sorcery, fate and hope; and before you ask he uses hope since people feel more suffering and despair after feeling hope only for it to be false." The Emperor said as he looked Flash's face, which was about to question the Emperor.

"And finally, the fourth one is Slaanesh, the Chaos god of pleasure, pain, sensation and desire. They are beings of evil is what I can say." The Emperor finished saying as the heroes contemplated what he said.

"How powerful would these gods be compared to mine?" Diana asked.

"Diana, while your gods may be powerful, they are still gods that are bound to Earth only and receive power through their worship but the Chaos Gods are not bound by one planet and they receive power from all beings, whatever they are followers or not; since they are fueled by the emotions that are sent to the warp."

"But...how is it possible for someone to be more powerful than Zeus and the others?" the Beautiful Amazon Princess asked.

"Not more powerful outside the warp but inside of it during my time, it would take all of Earth's Pantheons to even be able to match one Chaos God, and that is a huge might since Slaanesh was able to single handily kill all but three gods from the Eldar's Pantheon the moment of its birth. The Chaos Gods are nigh omnipotent inside the immaterium, but it is good they mostly cannot effectively attack the material realm."

"Just how bad are these Chaos Gods?" Superman asked, uncertainly.

Adam sighed as he gave the Kryptonian his answer.

"The followers of Khorne enjoy crucifying pregnant women, cutting their unborn out of their wombs and strangling them with their own umbilical cords, bathing in their blood in his name; Slaanesh's followers would rape people to their death, and sometimes even more than that; Nurgle's followers would spread every single disease in existence and make people suffer the longest time possible and Tzeentch's followers would use their magic and knowledge to make people suffer." He responded, shaking slightly with anger.

Everyone just fell silent at that, each trying to process his words. Some heroes were very disturbed by those words. Flash seemed to be on the verge of vomiting; Batman was in his mind thinking of what would happen if some of his rouges ever got in touch with those gods, especially the Joker, which sent a chill down his spine; J'onn wondered briefly what would have been the outcome of his race if the beings that took his home planet were followers of those Gods, they could have been perfect followers of either Nurgle or Tzeentch; Superman could not help but compare these Gods to a certain New God he hated, who as much as Superman hated to admit, that New God was a saint compared to these Gods; Green Lantern was also disturbed by this.

Hawkgirl could not but help compare the beings that the Emperor was talking about to the one from her homeworld, the being known as Icthultu, who her people once worshiped, until their culture rejected him, as well as religion outright, having gotten tired of his constant demand for sacrifice. The only reason they were able to drive him off was thanks to the element nth metal, which could hurt the being.

"What kind of evil monsters would do something like that?" Diana asked, petrified.

"The Chaos Gods and their followers are beings of pure evil, which is why I do my absolute best to try and stop them. Khorne, Tzeentch and Nurgle did not come into existence until Earth's Middle Ages, while Slaanesh did not awaken until later on. One major disadvantage the Chaos Gods have is that they are constantly trying to do each other, but when the few times they decide to join forces, well it is never a good thing." Adam said as he briefly flashbacked to the Heresy. He then continued on.

"Now back to humankind. Man was able to achieve Faster than Light capabilities in the 15th Millennium, which began what would later be known as the Dark Age of Technology." The heroes were curious why it was called the Dark Age but they allowed Adam to continue.

"With an FTL engine, which was known as a Warp Drive, man began to expand across the stars in a fast rate." Adam was saying before he was interrupted.

"Wait, are you saying that man used the warp to travel through the stars, kind of like it was subspace to make trips shorter instead of going through real space, but wasn't that dangerous traveling through it?" Flash, being a sci-fi follower, asked.

"In that terminology, yes; going through the warp made trips shorter than going through real space. At that time, the warp, while having some dangerous beings, it was somewhat calm. But man at that time, while not a believer of daemons, knew there could be some danger in using the warp, so they developed Gellar Field, which in simple terms is a shield that protected the ship from the elements of the warp."

"Now, man was able to conquer their parts of the galaxy thanks to various things: first amongst the creations in this scientific high point were the Standard Template Construct system or STC for short. These evolved computers allowed human colonies to maintain their technological level. The STCs contained all human technological knowledge and provided the instructions to build anything the colonists might need. As most colonists were simple and required only basic equipment, the more advanced technology was rarely utilized. Another thing was that during that time, human psykers were beginning to appear and through some discoveries, some which I influenced, led to the creation of the Navigators, which allowed them to use their abilities to navigate the warp with more precision."

"With Warp Drives and Navigator's, mankind was finally able to colonize distant worlds and expanded with great speed. Terra-forming techniques and evolved astro-engineering capabilities were developed that allowed them to transform barren worlds into habitable planets. During this time, thousands of colonies were established by humans on distant worlds. The resulting exploration brought mankind new knowledge, wealth and, unfortunately, arrogance. Science is said to have become God. Humanity had encountered several alien races. With their discovery began the first human-alien wars. With mankind at the height of its power the threat of aliens was trivial and eventually non-aggression pacts were signed with many of the alien races, as well as meeting friendly alien races as well. At this time the human colonies were federated to Terra, allowing the human race to remain unified. This was the Golden Age of Humanity." Adam said as he showed the heroes images of that time, all of them marveling at mankind's achievements. Unfortunately, J'onn started to compare his people Golden Age with Adam's people, so it came to mind the following dreadful question.

"I am guessing that something happened? Since if I remember correctly, you said that this moment of history is known as the Dark Age of Technology?" J'onn asked. The heroes were both curious about that, and dreading the answer.

Adam stood quiet, thinking on his answer.

"Yes, something did happened that changed everything. Before I continue with that, there is something that I must narrate first. During the 11th century, I encountered a C'tan known as Mag'ladroth, the Void Dragon. The Void Dragon is the most powerful of all the Star Gods, at that time the Void Dragon was so powerful that it had already eaten entire galaxies by the time it joined the War in Heaven. After losing the war, he spent years running through the galaxy until coming to Earth, landing in Libya, where I was a soldier at the time." Adam was saying until Flash interrupted.

"Wait Libya during the 11th century, a soldier at the time and fought a dragon? Are you saying that your Saint George!?" Flash asked out loud, surprising all the heroes that he knew of Earth culture.

"Yes, unfortunately our battle became the origin of that story." Adam said, somewhat angry and embarrassed that Flash was able to figure that out. The heroes were really surprised that they were meeting a genuine literature hero. Adam decided to continue his story.

"We fought on Earth and I was able to locate its weak point and end the battle. However, I couldn't destroy it; so instead using my powers, I traveled to Mars and imprisoned it beneath the region known as Noctis Labyrinthus or the Labyrinth of the Night; hoping that one day I could permanently kill him." Adam said as he showed the heroes the battle and the heroes (those that knew the ancient story) felt truly honored to be seeing one of literature's known battles.

"Very powerful and dangerous, it's a good thing its defeated now." Batman replied in his usual fashion.

"Yes, it most certainly is." Adam replied as he decided to finish telling the heroes the reason why mankind lost its Golden Age.

"Now, there was another reason why mankind was so successful in conquering parts of the galaxy because of an artificial intelligence known as the Men of Iron. The Men of Iron did everything for the humans. War, labor and other functions they did. But unfortunately, the beginning of the end came in the 25 millennium when all of a sudden they rebelled against their human creators and drove man to the brink extinction. Mankind won, but at a great cost, trillions to quadrillions dead, many worlds wiped out, economic collapse, and other devastations but that was only the beginning." Adam said as the heroes saw how the machines rebelled against mankind, and the devastation that came from it. Green Lantern couldn't help compare the Men of Iron with the Manhunters that were around the galaxy, wondering what would happen if they ever turned.

Green Lantern in the future would berate himself for jinxing himself.

"What did you mean that was only the beginning?" Lantern asked.

"There were other factors that lead to the fall. The next factor had to do with the psykers. At that time, more and more psykers were beginning to appear and while some had limited control, a large majority were weak and thus their powers were unstable and extreme cases lead to them being possessed by demonic entities from the warp. I tried to help as much as I could but I could not be everywhere at once."

"And thus human civilization went in widespread anarchy, daemonic possession, anarchy and inner civil war. All of mankind's technologies were lost in the conflict, but the one thing that put the final nail in the coffin came from the Eldar themselves."

"The Eldar? But what did they do?" Diana asked, still reeling from seeing mankind fall to its knees, just like her mother told her.

"Even before that time, it had been feared that the Eldar would fall. The Old Ones warned the Eldar about it, but their predictions and warnings were forgotten and ignored over time. The Eldar came to believe that all races were below them, even so far as calling them barbarians, in fact they called us Mon-keigh, which yes, it sounds like they are calling us monkeys. We tried to make peace with them but they ignored our offerings. This proud and arrogant ideal seemed proven by their advanced technology and control of the Webway, which is their mode of FTL, who while limited in range, using it protects them from using the Warp. The Eldar created many beautiful things and lived long lives and when they died, their spirits returned to the Warp. Slowly, the pride of the Eldar overcame their caution and they became ever more proud and arrogant. They had long since outgrown the need for physical labor as their society provided all, leaving them with only their own desires to satisfy."

"Many gave in to their hedonistic desires and cults sprang up over the Eldar lands dedicated to the different aspects of arcane knowledge and sensual excesses. Gradually, the Eldar society grew more and more divided by the different cults. The people became more and more corrupt, delving into vicious practices, verging on sadism. Sadistic killers prowled the streets in search of victims, attempting to find new ways to satisfy their needs. It became harder and harder to satisfy their decadent desires, so these acts became more violent. Soon the streets were running with blood and the bestial roar of the crowds could be heard throughout the Eldar Empire."

"However, the degeneration of the Eldar did not go without resistance. Derided as fanatics obsessed with self-denial and suffering by a hedonistic society, many Eldar free from the corruption plaguing their society - from raving madmen to genuine survivalists - fled their homeworlds in assorted spacecraft. After battling numerous dangers in space, and disaster at the hands of natural predators and Ork incursions these 'Exodites' settled untamed worlds far from Eldar space, at the fringes of the galaxy. Life was difficult for a people unused to physical labor and self-denial."

"As a direct result of this foul depravity, a new Chaos God was spawned. In simple terms, the Eldar created Slaanesh, formed mainly due to their lusts and desires. No other creature of the Warp created had such a violent birth as Slaanesh, or was as powerful or monstrous. For years before, the Eldar race had been plagued with the images of the sleeping entity. The Eldar slew each other and feasted on the corpses of their fellow kin, while the worlds around them burned. As Slaanesh was born, there was not a single Eldar who did not feel the pain. With a psionic cry, Slaanesh assaulted the universe and the spirits of the Eldar were drawn from their bodies and sucked into the warp. Most of the Eldar Gods tried to fight, but were annihilated. The only Eldar gods that survived were the goddess Isha, responsible for healing, fertility and the harvest; Cegorach, god of trickery; and Khaine, god of murder, violence, destruction and war. While Cegorach and Khaine are still free, Isha was captured by the Chaos Gods and is currently Nurgle's captive."

"The epicenter of the psychic implosion lay within the heart of the Eldar homeworlds where the Eldar population was concentrated. Most of the Eldar across thousands of light years died, their spirits sucked into the warp, and many fleeing craftworlds were overtaken. Far from Eldar space, many of the Exodite worlds survived the Fall, though some shared the fate of numerous Craftworlds and the homeworlds. The Eldar were now a scattered race, to be hunted by the Great Enemy for the rest of eternity, this is due to the fact from that moment forward, any Eldar that died, regardless if they were good or evil, their soul would be drawn to Slaanesh's stomach, doomed to suffer for all eternity. The area that was the center of the Eldar Empire became the Eye of Terror, a rift between warp space and real space." Adam finished telling the tale of Eldar as the heroes were trying to digest on how a species as great as the Eldar fell, though Superman could see that somehow he and his cousin were really lucky since they were able to make it out of Krypton; since one of the reasons it felled was because his people became arrogant and did not listen to his father's reason. Adam continued.

"The final nail in the coffin that sealed mankind's fate was during the years leading up to Slaanesh's birth, massive Warp storms appeared throughout most of the galaxy, this made travel through the Warp became more and more dangerous until all but impossible, isolating many planets, both physically and in communications." Adam was saying until Batman interrupted.

"So basically, with the planets cut off from each other, resources that were necessary for other planets to function with, like dedicated agricultural planets to feed high population planets, no longer able to reach them, this lead to a collapse in civilization right?" Batman theorized.

Adam nodded. "Yes, while some planets and systems were able to sustain themselves, a lot of worlds, particularly the Solar System, dependent on the export of other worlds to feed their enormous populations, suffered massive famine. Several alien races such as Orks, sensing mankind's weakness, raided and devastated many human-colonized worlds, in fact all the aliens that were friends to us instead of helping us decided to betray us, showing their true colors. Thus Mankind battled itself, daemons, and aliens; with Terra being fought over by various warlords; and on the 25th millennium to the 30th millennium, the Age of Strife began." Adam said.

Many of the Leaguers were stunned and horrified at what happened to mankind and how they lost their civilization.

"What happened after that? What were you doing?" Superman asked.

"It was in the 30th millennium, after Slaanesh's birth, the Warp storms intensified to a large magnitude but after that, they finally abated. After seeing what was happening around me and to mankind, that is when I decided to revealed myself after now that mankind needed me more than ever. I revealed myself as a warlord and through the use of my knowledge, I was able to create genetically advanced soldiers and began to unite Terra in the Unification Wars. After years of fighting, I was able to conquer Terra bring peace to it. I will admit that I would have not been able to do much without the support of my closest and oldest friend, Malcador the Sigillite, who in the future would become the First Lord of Terra, the one in charge of the group of close people I chose to run the administrative parts of the Imperium." Adam narrated as the heroes saw his bloody camping to unite the people of Terra and bring peace to it.

Superman and Batman couldn't help but notice themselves in Adam and Malcador respectably. Close friends, one in the light and the other in the darkness.

"Following my conquering of Terra and making sure it was stable, I lead my forces to Luna and did the same thing as I did on Terra. After it was stable, I began the Primarch Project. Which in simple terms, using my own DNA, I would create 20 sons that would be immensely larger, stronger, hardier, faster, and more intelligent than normal people. They were also to be incredibly charismatic, as their main role was to be generals and leaders of the Imperium's military. However, just when my children were infants, the Gods of Chaos somehow managed to not only find out about them but they also managed to spirit them away just prior to their maturation with a great Warp vortex. They were scattered across the galaxy, beyond my reach, and all of them landed on different worlds. While I could not find them, I could sense that my children were still alive. Knowing that while I could do nothing at the time, I was left with one final option. Using my children's DNA samples, I was able to create the Adeptus Astartes or more commonly known as the Space Marines." Adam said.

"What are these Space Marines?" Batman asked with curiosity.

"One of my greatest creations, they are genetically enhanced superhuman warriors with the duty to protect humankind by any means necessary. In my own words: They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give of themselves to me, like clay I shall mold them and in the furnace of war forge them. They shall be of iron will and steely sinew. In great armor I shall clad them and with the mightiest weapons they will be armed, they will be untouched by plague or disease; no sickness will blight them. They shall have tactics, machines and strategies that no foe can best them in battle. They are my bulwark against terror. They are the defenders of humanity, they are my Space Marines and they shall know no fear. There are twenty legions of them, a legion for each of my children. They were genetically enhanced with two hearts, three lungs, and nineteen other organs; the strength to lift a tank, nanosecond reaction time, being to see and hear vast distances, run 120 mph, the ability to inspire troops in battle and among other things." Adam said as he showed the heroes his Space Marines forces.

The Leaguers were impressed with Astartes' capabilities.

Green Lantern felt personal pride that Adam's most elite forces were Marines.

Diana couldn't help but compare the Space Marines to the male equivalent of the Amazons. Though she had the feeling that if her sisters were to fight against them, her sisters would lose.

"Damn, those are some soldiers." Flash replied with awe.

"Yes indeed." Batman said as he saw these mighty soldiers and their discipline.

"During that time, I went to Mars, where the people there, the Adeptus Mechanicus, saw my arrival as the coming of the Omnissiah, the Machine God. While I normally don't like being called a God, I needed to get Mars' support, so after making a deal with Fabricator General, the leader of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Treaty of Olympus was made; as part of the stipulations of the treaty, I agreed to not interfere in the internal structure of the Mechanicum and allowed them to continue their beliefs in the Omnissiah, the avatar of the Machine God. In exchange, the Cult of the Machine produced and manufactured the wide amount of weapons, ships and other tools for the Imperium. It was in that moment the Imperium of Man was truly born. And before you ask Diana, the treaty was named Olympus because in a sense, it united the heavens of Terra as one." Adam said as he showed the meeting between him and the Fabricator General.

Diana was a little shocked that such an important treaty was carried the name Olympus. Adam continued his tale.

"After securing Luna and Mars, I began a great building project, reconstructing the industries and production facilities on all three planets that would be needed to construct and maintain a great space fleet, sufficient to carry my legions all the way to the edges of the galaxy. Mars, due to its advanced technology and manufacturing infrastructure, became the center of development, producing, along with ships, the arms and armor my warriors would be equipped with. Terra was also repaired, which also included adding the Imperial Palace and others things built on Terra for the Imperium. The planet was now home to trillions of people and the much of the palace is covered in gold, also covering a large portion of Europe." Adam finished as he gave them telepathic pictures of Holy Terra and the Imperial Palace.

"By Hera...it is like bringing Olympus down to Earth." Diana said breathlessly in absolute awe as she saw the enormous, continent size Palace of gold.

"My god..." Superman replied awestruck.

The others were also giving their thoughts. Even Batman and J'onn were a bit amazed by the size and beauty of the Imperial Palace and Terra herself. They were even more surprised by the Imperial Titans.

"Yes, it was a beautiful thing. Though the most important thing I built was the Astronomican, a psychic beacon which the Navigators use to pilot the spaceships of the Imperium through the otherwise unnavigable chaos of Warp-space, basically a lighthouse in the Imperium. After that, the planets Saturn, Neptune, and Jupiter were liberated, its inhabitants finally free from cruel alien overlords. Finally, after years of preparation, the Imperial War Fleet broke out of the Sol System into a dark galaxy, the Great Crusade had begun." Adam said as he showed the heroes the images of the great fleets leaving the Solar System, all of them in awe at the sight.

"The Great Crusade lasted for over two hundred years. During that time, Imperium forces went to every planet that human life in it, Tyrants and false-rulers of thousands of worlds were overthrown by Imperial forces. Orks, Eldar, Hrud, Slaugth, hideous Warp entities, and many other lesser alien races were all defeated and driven back in a seemingly unstoppable tide of conquest. Unfortunately, with a heavy heart, worlds whose human population had become too corrupted or mutated were exterminated from orbit." Adam said as he showed the group examples. The heroes were shocked that he would condemn entire worlds, but after seeing how that universe is and that he has to be a leader, they understood that sometimes, sacrifices had to be made.

At the next part of the tale, Adam smiled.

"One thing that happened during the Crusade was that I was able to find my lost sons. Their new homeworlds and subsequent experiences on those worlds would influence and mold them to a large extent. There they quickly grew to adulthood and often rose to power, ruling, leading, and helping the inhabitants. As I found them, I was generally pleased by their actions, and quickly gave them the leadership of their respective legion. Out of twenty of my sons, I was only able to find 18 of them."

"Their names and the names of their Space Marine legion were the following: Horus and the Luna Wolves, Lemon Russ and the Space Wolves, Ferrus Manus and the Iron Hands, Fulgrim and the Emperor's Children, Vulkan and the Salamanders, Rogal Dorn and the Imperial Fists, Roboute Guilliman and the Ultramarines, Magnus the Red and the Thousand Sons, Sanguinius and the Blood Angels, Lion El' Jonson and the Dark Angels, Perturbado and the Iron Warriors, Mortarion and the Death Guard, Lorgar and the Word Bearers, Jaghatia Khan and the White Scars, Konrad Curze and the Night Lords, Angron and the World Eaters, Corvus Corax and the Raven Guard, and finally the Alpharius Omegon twins and the Alpha Legion. All of my children were powerful and could held their own against any enemy." Adam responded as he showed the heroes each of the Primarchs and their legions. Some heroes were focused on specific Primarchs.

Batman saw himself in Konrad Curze and what he could have become if he had begun to kill criminals. While he could not accept what Konrad did was right, he had to accept that unlike him, Konrad had grown up alone and had to deal with entire planet unlike himself who had to deal with one city and he had people to keep him sane.

Shayera saw the similarities between her people and Sanguinius. Seeing who he was and how he acted, she knew that should he have landed in her world, he would have become their ruler in no time and that with his rule, maybe their war against the Gordanians would have either been over with her people winning or at the very least winning the war.

Green Lantern saw in the Ultramarine Primarch as someone he would have followed faithfully while in the Marines.

Superman could see himself in Horus, a boy raised by a great father and rising to become a great leader, a good person and a beacon of good for mankind.

He was amused at the astonished looks on their faces.

"By Athena...they might as well be gods or demigods." Diana responded, amazed.

"Yeah, they are some tough nuts." Flash also said.

The rest of the heroes nodded at those words.

Adam wasn't very comfortable with that as he never liked viewing himself or his sons as gods but continued on.

"Even though I loved all of my sons, I practically raised Horus myself since he was the first of my sons I found and he was just a child, so taught him everything I knew. I loved them all, but Horus was my favored child. After years in the Crusade, my vast Imperial army was numbering in the trillions along with my sons and their legions had managed to acquire thousands of human worlds back under Imperium control. It was after the Ullanor Crusade, in which an Ork empire was defeated, I considering the crusade to be Horus' greatest victory yet, so saw fit to partially transfer control of the Great Crusade to Horus, raising him to the rank of Warmaster, the highest official beneath myself, and granting him command over any and all Imperial forces, as well as other rights and honors. After doing that, I retreated to back to Terra to work on a secret project that should it have succeeded, it would have stabilized the Imperium. But in the end, what I did ended up being the greatest mistake of my life." Adam said with a sad expression as the heroes saw the rest of the crusade and wondered what he meant by greatest mistake.

"What do you mean greatest mistake? From what you shown us Horus was a great leader and a great person. So why was it a mistake?" Diana asked but couldn't help but feel inside her the same feeling she felt when her mother told her about Hades.

"It was my greatest mistake because instead of trusting my children with what I was really doing, and my apparent abandonment of the Great Crusade; it bred mistrust, resentment, and disappointment amongst many of my sons. Another contributing factor was the formation of an administrative body known as the Council of Terra. Many of my sons viewed these human bureaucrats as usurping their rightful place as rulers of the Imperium they had fought so hard to create. Worse still, I denied them a place on the Council and the notion of an Imperium dominated by human bureaucrats, not the sons of the Emperor and their Astartes Legions, became a cause of concern for many of them. The irony being that years later my decision for a bureaucrat body would be one of my biggest failures ever."

"However, the real problem arose when Horus eventually, both to my mistakes and on his weak will, fell to the temptation of Chaos Gods. My son Magnus tried to warn me about Horus but when he used his sorcery to deliver the message to me as an act of both desperation and vindication; the message penetrated the psychic defenses of the Imperial Palace on Terra, shattering all the psychic wards I had placed on the Palace and destroying my secret project: a physical gate by which I intended to invade the Webway and take battle to the Eldar, after which we would have taken the Webway for ourselves, thus making our use of Warp Drives useless since the Webway was safer."

"Magnus's brute force assault on the wards allowed the Warp and its myriad inhabitants to invade Terra. Millions died as their minds were burned out or daemons tore them apart. Warp storms consumed entire settlements. Shockwaves flattened structures around the world. Having already outlawed him the use of sorcery and refusing to believe that Horus, my most beloved and trusted son, would betray me, I instead perceived the traitor to be Magnus and his Legion."

"I ordered my son Leman Russ to mobilize his Space Wolves Legion and take Magnus into custody; Horus, however, tricked Russ that Magnus was a threat and should not return to Terra alive. The Wolves of Fenris descended upon Prospero, destroying all in their path. Magnus, betrayed, defeated and forsaken by me, retreated into the Warp and pledged himself to Tzeentch."

"After that, several more things happened that ended with Horus not only corrupting his brothers Angron, Fulgrim, Magnus, Mortarion, Lorgar Aurelian, Konrad Curze, Alpharius Omegon, Perturabo and their legions, half of the Imperium military forces but also Kelbor-Hal, the Fabricator General of the Adeptus Mechanicus and half of their forces, giving Horus access to not only advanced technologies but more disturbingly the Imperial Titans. And thus the conflict known as the Horus Heresy began on the 31th millennium." Adam said as he showed them images of the countless battles during the Heresy, Adam's loyal sons dying by the hands of their traitor brothers and the Imperium barely holding on.

The heroes themselves were horrified at what they were seeing. Horrified at how all the good work Adam had done for mankind came crumbling down, the massive civil war they were seeing and how half of his sons betrayed him.

Superman felt worse since seeing this made him remember the time he was under Darkseid's control and forced him to conquer Earth; but the damage he had done was nothing compared to what Horus had done.

Adam went on again.

"The war lasted for over 10 years. The final battle occurred during the Battle of Terra. After days of fighting, Horus decided to lay a trap for me by disabling the shields to his flagship the Vengeful Spirit, basically telling me to come to him. Myself, Dorn, Sanguinius, as well as an elite force of Space Marine Terminators, Adeptus Custodes and volunteer Imperial soldiers teleported directly into the Vengeful Spirit while my friend Malcador risked himself by sitting on the Astronomican to keep it on so that our ships would not be lost in the warp. However the teleportation process was intercepted by the Chaos Gods and the loyalist forces were scattered about the demonically corrupted ship."

"Coming under attacks from all kinds of horrors aboard Horus' flagship, including Daemons, monsters, and Chaos Space Marines, my forces fought their way across the Battle Barge in search of Horus himself. The first to reach him was Sanguinius himself. Refusing a final offer by Horus to join him in his campaign against me, my son found himself completely outmatched by the Horus, now warped by the powers of Chaos, and was struck down." Adam said with both an angry and sad tone as the heroes saw the grueling fight and death of Sanguinius, horrifying them, especially Hawkgirl, since it felt like watching one of her people dying in from of her.

"When I finally reached Horus, to my horror I saw the mauled corpse of Sanguinius at Horus' feet. Overwhelmed by sorrow, I was speechless as Horus mocked me, proclaiming himself the rightful ruler of humanity and claiming to have even bound the Chaos Gods to his will. I could only look on in pity, knowing all too well the trap that had ensnared my son. When I told him that had become a slave to Chaos, not the other way around, Horus became enraged and the great duel to decide the fate of humanity finally began." Adam said as he showed the heroes the climatic duel, all of them sitting still as they saw the physical, mental, and spiritual struggle between good and evil, light and darkness, life and death.

"Our fight was monumental, and while it looked like I was giving it my all, in reality I wasn't because a part of me still saw Horus as my son. Horus used that against me and was able to injure me severely. But suddenly, just as he was about to finish me off, the beating stopped. A lone Imperial soldier name Ollanius Pius managed to enter the room. Without hesitation, he had charged towards Horus. Breaking out in laughter, Horus blasted him apart in a gaze of psychic energy."

"This proved to be the decisive moment in which I finally realized what my son had become. The Horus I had known was truly gone, destroyed by the maddening powers of Chaos. Realizing that I must kill Horus, I used that brief respite to lash out at Horus with my full power. Focusing my psychic bolt into a bolt of pure force, my lance of power blasted straight through his heart. Realizing their pawn had failed, the Gods of Chaos retreated from Horus' body. As they did, sanity returned to my son. In that moment, Horus, realizing the atrocities he had committed, begged me to strike the finishing blow before the powers of Chaos would take hold over him once more. Focusing the last of my strength into another psychic bolt, I finally destroyed my repentant son." Adam said as he shed some tears from his eyes as the Leaguers could only watch as a father was forced to strike down his own son.

"My son Dorn and his Terminator escorts would reach the chamber shortly after, discovering my beaten body alongside the remains of Sanguinius and Horus. I only had enough strength to demand to be taken to the Golden Throne at once. Obeying my orders, Dorn and the surviving loyalist forces teleported off the Vengeful Spirit and back to the Imperial Palace with me and Sanguinius' body. Meanwhile the death of Horus had sent a psychic shock reeling across the traitorous armies on Terra. As the Great powers of Chaos retreated from Horus they took their Daemonic hordes with them. Confusion broke out among the traitor Primarchs and the rebel armies lost all cohesion. The Imperium had won, but in the end it was only a pyrrhic victory."

"After arriving back on the throne room, I discovered that my friend have been reduced to a pile of dust from the strain of controlling the Golden Throne and the Astronomican in my absence. While I was adamant of being hooked back up to the arcane machine, I had no choice due to my injuries. Issuing my last spoken words to my most trusted followers which had gathered around me, I left the fate of humanity in the hands of my remaining sons."

"And after that, for 10,000 years, I saw humanity struggle to survive in the galaxy. My remaining loyal sons were either vanished or killed during the following years. I was stuck in the Golden Throne, keeping not only the Astronomican active but also keeping the gate where the Imperial Webway I was building from being opened from the other side where countless warp entities were trying to get in but also holding the four Chaos Gods from expanding their influence in the galaxy; this prevented me from healing myself, making me weaker as time continued on. Meanwhile the people in the Imperium started to see me as god, called me the God-Emperor of Mankind. I saw my people being attacked by all sides by Eldar, Dark Eldar, mutants, Chaos, Necrons, Tau, Orks, Tyranids and all type of evil beings while the Imperium was becoming technologically stagnant and becoming a sick twisted version of future for mankind. To sum it up in a sentence I heard a soldier say once while in the warp, '_In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war_'." Adam responded as he showed the heroes his final psychic images of the grim future mankind was suffering.

The League was horrified at all the brutality, bloodshed, death and destruction. Diana could barely stand it, Flash was disgusted and petrified as was Superman. Hawkgirl was also sick to her stomach at the non-stop war for millennia but understood why the Imperium was the way it was now; Stewart had never seen anything like when he was a Marine or Lantern. Batman and J'onn were the least affected, but they were still a bit shocked and it was unexpected for them to say the least. They also felt Adam's unimaginable, agonizing pain and it overwhelmed them.

"I ended up in this universe when I was mysteriously teleported by something unknown that also somehow restored my body. I don't why this happened but I feel that at the very least I can make sure that nothing happens to this universe, maybe to atone for my mistakes." Adam said as he knew it would be best for him to make up for his past mistakes. His actions that had led to the Horus Heresy had caused the deaths and turn of many of his sons. Lorgar may have been ruthless to those who resisted the Imperium's rule, but he had caused his fall to Chaos. The Only Thing he could do now is hope that he can atone for his past sins.

"Wow..." Superman responded, amazed.

Then he recovered and went into thought.

"Well I'd wager that's all you'll be telling us for now Adam. Thank you for the time, you've certainly given us a great story and explanation, we will be discussing something for a little bit if you don't. Oh and I hope you don't' have a problem with me calling you by your real name."

Adam smiled and replied. "No, not at all. It feels nice to be called by my own name instead of just being called the Emperor all the time."

Superman nodded then he and the rest of the newly formed League then left to discuss what they had learned.

**Sometime later…**

"So everyone, what is your opinion on Adam?" Superman asked.

"I like the guy, he's a bit odd and hard to look at without melting your eyes, I mean with that that godly aura and appearance of his, but I say we should let him join." Flash responded with a cheesy smile on his face as he would like Adam to join.

"The man is a bit too powerful and strange for my liking, but he did help us out and gave us information on himself, and he also showed us that while powerful, he still shows that he still feels human; so I'll give him a chance for now." Lantern replied.

"He was there to help us fight off the invading forces with us, I feel he deserves to apart of the team as much as us." Diana said, giving her own take. She felt that Adam was great man deserving of respect for protecting humanity and much more. She couldn't help but feel sympathy and respect for him, something that Amazons usually never gave men.

"Well there is some stuff we still don't know about him. But given what he's shown us and there horrors he has fought against, I think we could let him in." Hawkgirl said, giving her own opinion. She also realized that there was still the part of her she was hiding the real reason why she was on Earth and was afraid of what would Adam do to her if he found out.

'My people do not want to hurt humans, we are are only here to help them. There is no way we would do anything bad to the humans.' Hawkgirl thought.

Poor Hawkgirl was going to regret that later on.

"He has done nothing to cause us harm and I sense no ill intent. Although I can't go into his mind without permission, I have looked into his mind with permission and he has no ill intentions." J'onn replied, giving his own take. He saw Adam was human but also wasn't at the same time. He has telepathic powers far surpassing his own and has also lived far longer. Adam has done everything he can to protect humanity in his own realm and will continue to do so for eternity or until he dies.

The rest of the League then faced Batman.

He thought it over for a moment before replying.

"He has given us a good explanation of who he is and where he is from. The pain I felt from him could not be faked, I know that kind of pain. I will give him the benefit of a doubt and allow him in, at least for the time being." Batman replied, giving his answer.

"Well, looks like we have voted, so let's go ask him." Superman replied as they left to give their offer.

...

The God-Emperor of Mankind or Adam was floating in air above the cold, medal ground on Watchtower Station, meditating with his eyes closed sitting in the lotus position. When he sensed the heroes come, he halted his meditation and stood up, putting his feet back on the ground.

"Adam, we would like you to join the Justice League." Superman responded.

"Justice League?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight, humorous smile on his face.

"Yes, we are forming a group of heroes to protect the world, we would like you to join." He responded again.

Adam resisted the urge to burst out laughing, they wanted him to join. Oh, if only his sons could see this; and the many within the Imperium would probably scream ultimate heresy at their lord and savior joining this strange and merciful group of individuals. Then again, he has worked with stranger people and done odder things.

"No offense, but that is a strange name." He replied.

"Pfft, hahahaha yeah I told that to the boy scout myself. But it's pretty good and you can do a lot of good here in this universe. It isn't your own, but we could use your god-like power, knowledge and charisma to help the world." Flash said with a grin on his face.

It was then that Adam gave them a serious look.

"You are asking me a lot, you will probably not appreciate my methods of dealing with criminals."

"We realize that you have killed before, but we also know who you are and what you have done. So long as you don't go overboard, we are fine." Superman gave his response.

Adam thought it over and replied.

"Very well, I shall join with this Justice League for a time. However, if your enemies prove too dangerous to left alive or have slaughtered too many innocents, I will kill them." The Emperor replied, with cold hard conviction and an all serious look.

Batman and others expected this, in fact in Batman's case he started to make a mental plan on what to do if Adam ever comes across the Joker; but would not argue on the matter as they know who Adam is.

"Very well, Welcome to the Justice League Adam." Superman said, as he gave out his hand with Adam shaking it. This was going to be interesting.

**Author Notes:**

**Yes, I realize the Star-Child thing is just a theory, but this is my story and my say, so it's actual here. Adam does not know about it.**

**Also, I hope me and edboy4926 got the heroes reactions' right in this chapter.**

**And just to clarify, when Adam went into the heroes' minds in the first chapter, he only checked them briefly and not all of their knowledge. So he is not aware of Hawkgirl's real mission.**

**Adam will be helping out the League for now on. Still thinking of pairing him with Wonder Woman but what do you all think?**

**He will eventually go back to the 40k universe, but not for a while.**

Draco, Page 227

Quote:  
>Time twisted.<br>Time shifted.  
>Times was, and was not.<br>An eerie silver power flowed through Jaq, as though he  
>had invoked it by those words. The power used his mind as its conductor. He sensed how the time stream itself was being negated and annulled.<br>Some psykers of the highest level could distort time thus. Not Jaq, hitherto.  
>Never Jaq.<p>

Page 228

Throbbing pipes ribbed the walls of the vast throne room. The muscles of the room were thick power cables feeding stegosaurian engines. The air was spiked with crisp ozone and bitter myrrh, and ointmented with balmy, somewhat greasy fragrances. The holiest battle banners, icons, and golden fetishes flanked the arena of dedication where psykers were soul-bound.  
>Squads of Emperor's Companions who guarded that vast hall, a mob of tech-priests ministering to the machinery, a gaudy Cardinal Palatinate and his entourage, a red-robed High Lord of Terra and his staff — not to mention clusters of Astropaths, chirurgeons, scholastics, battlemasters: all were motionless.<p>

The soaring, tube-ridged throne resembled some fossilized, metastasized sloth crafted by some mad master of the Adeptus Titanicus. This enormous, sacred prosthetic device —more precious by far than any gold — framed the wizened, mummy face of the God. Who looked not; though he saw through eyes of the mind, saw far beyond his throne room and his palace and the solar system. Who breathed not; yet he lived more fiercely than any mortal, enduring a psychically supercharged life-in-death.

A Thousand Sons pg 890  
>Magnus set foot on the causeway, and the normal tempo of time's passage slowed, each raindrop falling as though in slow motion, the zigzagging traceries of lightning moving with infinite slowness.<br>There you go.

And time resuming.

Pg 896  
>Though it broke his heart, Ahriman nodded, and the world swelled around him as the flow of time restored its integrity from the distortion Magnus' arrival had caused. The bellows of burning pyres and immaterial thunder rolled across the face of the world once more, and the deafening fire of weapons roared even louder than before.<p>

Well we have an example of a Navigator who bangs his head have enough power to stop, reverse, or loop time over an area the size of a Sector...

And the Emperor is many Orders of Magnitude more powerful.

More time shenanigans.

"'The daemon knows of our mission. It knows the strange nature of the weather that has been spreading from Ilissus. I believe it will attempt to save the planet and then feed the disturbance with its own life-force. No one entirely understands what is happening down there, but one thing is clear: if the disturbance is not curtailed immediately, we could be looking at a catastrophe of unimaginable proportions.' He taps the tube of parchment clasped to his belt. 'All these pretty signatures will be meaningless if the daemon manages to stoke whatever strange fire is burning down there. The temporal disturbances that have been plaguing this system could spread to the whole sector.' He looks at the officer. 'Even I cannot predict what would happen then.' His voice drops even lower. 'We must destroy the planet now, while our souls are still intact.'"  
>Pg.131 Sanctus<p>

"Halser curses and shakes his head, trying to rid himself of his confusion. 'What is happening?' he cries. 'I keep seeing the same thing, over and over.'  
>He hears the voice of Comus in his head again. 'Sergeant. The power of this Astraeus is like nothing I've ever felt. I think time itself is bending to his will.' He pauses. 'Or maybe not even that. It feels almost as though time is collapsing.'"<br>Pg.161 Sanctus

"'He's going to unfetter us.' Comus's pain is clear to Halser, even over the vox. 'Whatever he's doing, it's going to unhinge time.'  
>'I don't understand!' cries Halser, reaching the archway and leaning against the stone to catch his breath.<br>'Ilissus is heading towards some kind of time loop. Maybe even the whole sector. Whoever this prophet is, you need to stop him.' There is an uncharacteristic note of fear in the Librarian's voice. 'You have to kill him, sergeant. The Black Legion want him to succeed. They have only attacked now to stop us hindering him. They could have struck at any time. He is dangerous, Halser. More than I guessed. Maybe he doesn't even realise it himself.'"  
>Pg.177 Sanctus<p>

"'When the Emperor cast me down onto Ilissus I thought He had abandoned me.' The prophet waves at the ceiling. 'My beloved ship was utterly destroyed.'  
>Halser looks up and notices Imperial designs, warped into the strange architecture, as though the whole place has been grown from the carcass of a battleship.<br>'My injuries were horrendous,' he turns his head slightly revealing the signs of crude, brutal surgery on the back of his skull, 'but my children kept me safe.' He smiles at the adoring pilgrims. 'Over time, I realised the damage to my brain had untapped my true potential. That is all you are seeing here, sergeant: the true potential of a loyal subject.' He flexes his fingers and the air ripples visibly, like water. 'Soon I will have the power to crush those who would oppose us.' His voice grows higher in pitch. 'I will be invincible.'  
>Halser grips his bolt pistol tighter as he remembers his goal. He must stop this deluded monster before he tears the whole galaxy apart with his witchcraft."<br>Pg.187 Sanctus

There are more. One of the Emperor's powers is indeed stopping time. To sum up those quotes from the novel Sanctus, that Prophet was given a tiny fraction of the Emperor's power and casually tore down many kilometer long skyscrapers, built his own great city and cloaked that city. He also showed control of weather, matter and earthly elements and time looped an entire sector.

So guys, about the Emperor origins. If I remember correctly, there is no official source for his backstory (although 1&2edition say he was indeed born in 8000 bc) but the fight between him and the dragon was most likely during the 11th century in Libya and I believe Hours said the Emperor lived in Anatolia, in his own childhood. So, he is probably a prehistoric caveman and Saint George.

Yeah, the Emperor neglected to tell the League how he created the Imperial Truth to exterminate any forms of religion and how he bombed Lorgar's city. He will have to tell more of his mistakes, eventually.

Any suggestions on which Primarchs I should bring in ? Pm me please. Also, I'm sticking true to the Emperor's personality, but I am adding some heroic traits to him and whatnot. He was Saint George after all.

Just to clarify, the Emperor only showed them a fraction of his true god like form. If he had gone full blown, well who knows but they maybe would have went blind, insane, been reduced to tears, or etc.


End file.
